Bleach oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for Bleach, M rated for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Watching and feeling

Watching and feeling

There was that strange noise again

Rukia sat up with an annoyed hiss as she was once again deprived of sleep by the strange faint but very noticeable noise from outside her closet, it wasn't the soft intake and outtake of breath from Ichigo or the pitter-patter of Kon moving around that she had grown accustomed to

This sound was deeper, hoarser and huskier, almost like a moan of pain which prompted Rukia to fully awaken, bolting upright as she trained her ears to focus on any more noise; it could have merely been nothing, it was probably Isshin getting up and bumping into things in the dark, that would have eased her nerves if it wasn't for the fact that Isshin was away that weekend along with Karin and Yuzu leaving her and Ichigo alone in the house

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dark Rukia rested her hand on the closets door waiting to hear the noise again, seconds later she heard it again slowly and silently opening the closet door and peeking outside

Ichigo's room was dark aside from the moonlight streaming through the window, her violet eyes slowly scanned the room for any intruder or hidden threat before focusing in Ichigo's direction, noticing how his bed sheets were strangely bunched around his waist, Rukia carefully climbed out of the closet creeping as quietly as she could to Ichigo's bed

She was about half way across the room when she suddenly stopped in shock, her eyes wide as she finally discovered the source of the noise, beads of sweat covered Ichigo's forehead and his toned up body, trickling down his strong biceps as he breathed heavy and low, his chest rising and falling in a rapid manner that could have been mistaken for sickness if Rukia hadn't looked lower towards his waistline, his large hand wrapped tightly around his penis and as Rukia took in the sight of it her heart started to pound and her groin began to heat up

He was very well endowed for a man of just above average height, a very healthy looking seven inches, maybe eight but she could easily see that Ichigo's hand only covered a little more than half of his length, his thickness prevented his fingers from touching his palm and even in the low light she could see how red the throbbing head of his cock was, she had heard other girls in their class discussing how embarrassing it was to walk in on someone masturbating but she never knew it would be like this

Feeling her mouth go dry Rukia carefully started to creep back to her closet, intending to try to go to sleep and pretend that this never happened, for some reason Ichigo had not noticed her for the entirety of her watching him and as she silently backtracked she found herself unable to look away from Ichigo's cock or the way his hand pumped along it flawlessly making her groin tingle

"Rukia" Ichigo groaned making her gasp fearing that he had caught her, stopping stock-still as she stared at Ichigo's form, he didn't rise or do anything else only groaning a little harder as his back arched slightly

"_He's….thinking about me?"_ Rukia gasped in her head as her cheeks flushed; normally she found the idea of somebody masturbating to the thought of her both disgusting and disturbing but Ichigo was different, the thought of him thinking of her in such a way was almost exhilarating making her legs shake causing her to lose her footing momentarily stepping on a loose floorboard

The creak that echoed from the floorboard sounded louder than an explosion in the silent room, Rukia holding her breath as Ichigo bolted upright from the noise, his eyes wide with shock as he bunched the covers back around his erection, rapidly glancing around the room until he noticed Rukia standing less than a foot from the closet staring nervously at him "holy shit midget, what do you think you're doing?" he instinctively snapped before realising his situation "you didn't…did you?" he asked quietly clenching his bed sheets tighter

"Yeah…I saw" Rukia responded looking away as her cheeks burned again

"Fuck" Ichigo cursed pressing the heel of his palm to his forehead; Rukia was never going to let him live this down, either by constantly reminding him of the incident or by labelling him a pervert and ruining his reputation both at school and within the Shinigami ranks

"You were really thinking about me?" Rukia asked absentmindedly rubbing her arm "you think of me when you…do that?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia in surprise at both her question and the fact that she wasn't beating his head against the wall for masturbating when she was barely six feet away from him, feeling his face heat up he glanced away from her "yeah…I do" he muttered flinching as he waited for the expected blow to the head that never came

Rukia inched a little closer to the bed "what do you imagine me doing?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, it was going against every fibre of her being to continue with such a conversation but for some reason she wanted to know more, in a way she couldn't explain she liked the idea of Ichigo seeing her in that way

Sighing heavily Ichigo rubbed the bridge between his eyes "you know, just stuff a girl does with a guy when they're having sex" he admitted deciding it wasn't worth dancing around the subject anymore, drawing his legs up in an attempt to hide his still rigid erection, he felt no better than Kon at that moment knowing that if the perverted soul had a functioning body he'd spend most of his time doing that very thing "why are you asking this anyway? Aren't you supposed to be beating my brains out and calling me an idiot by now?"

In response Rukia reached forward and slapped him reasonably hard across the head "there, happy now idiot?" she asked with a small smile that came from indulging in their violent habit, it seemed strange for the both of them to not physically strike each other regularly, it kept them on their toes and prevented them from getting soft, plus their violent arguments suited them perfectly "I do have a question though, how do you do that with….you know?" she questioned tapping her forehead hinting that she was referring to his inner Hollow

"Him? He's been strangely quiet recently, he doesn't rant about wanting to take over my mind as much anymore, it's as if he's getting bored of it" Ichigo pondered as his lips quirked slightly "it's kind of a relief really, not having to deal with him for days at a time"

A semi comfortable silence filled the space between them only broken by the sounds of the wind coming through Ichigo's open window, after about a minute Ichigo let out a sigh falling back onto his pillow "well goodnight midget" he muttered turning his back to Rukia making her stare at him with surprise

"You didn't finish" she blinked reaching down to shake Ichigo's shoulder

"What?" the redhead groaned "go to bed midget"

"You didn't finish"

"So?"

"Guys can actually do that?"

With a frustrated growl Ichigo sat back up glaring at the Shinigami with annoyance "yes guys can actually stop mid 'task', why do you even care anyway? It's not like you do it" he snapped smirking as he noticed the little vein bulging on Rukia's forehead knowing that he had hit a nerve

"I don't ever do it?" Rukia growled glaring less than an inch from Ichigo's face "I am a woman Ichigo and I have needs just the same!" she snapped before realizing just how close she was to Ichigo swiftly turning around and crossing her arms as her face felt like it was ablaze "I was just curious, I've heard of guys doing that kind of stuff but I've never witnessed it" she admitted tentatively glancing back at Ichigo "can I watch you?"

"Say what now?"

"I said can I watch you?"

Ichigo started blankly at her for a few moments before slapping himself hard across the face "no, definitely awake" he muttered rubbing his now stinging cheek

"Was me hitting you minutes ago not enough proof?" Rukia huffed as she sat down on Ichigo's bed, her legs dangling an inch off the floor

Ichigo groaned as Rukia made it clear that she wasn't going away, rubbing his temples as he avoided eye contact with her in fear that it would spike his arousal, it was obvious even in a complete strangers eyes that he was greatly attracted to Rukia and held a lot of affection for her, he was a perfectly healthy testosteronal seventeen year old and masturbating was swiftly becoming second nature to him and having Rukia both on his mind and in such close proximity to him most hours of the day it was impossible for her not to entice his jerk off fantasies from time to time

Rukia watched Ichigo quietly as he moved to sit next to her; he had certainly changed from how he was when she met him two years ago, he was never out of shape but now he was completely toned, covered in rock hard lean muscles that got her hormones going every time she looked at him, she had tried to deny it for as long as possible but she couldn't lie to herself anymore, she had fallen for him and fallen hard

Several minutes passed by in silence as the pair repeatedly glanced at each other only to look away when their eyes met, their hearts pounding in their chests as the seconds ticked by "fine!" Ichigo finally blurted out as his cheeks burned as bright as his hair "you can watch but if you say a single word to anyone I swear I'll put you in a trash can and bolt the lid down" he threatened making Rukia scoff

Sitting back Rukia watched expectantly as Ichigo turned on his lamp so she would have a better view before finally removing the covers from his groin "don't you dare laugh" he muttered as his length came into full view, Rukia's eyes widening as she got a proper look at his penis, her cheeks burning as her mouth started to water slightly

"Impressive" she said clearing her throat trying to keep her normal cool demeanour, crossing her legs to get comfortable "continue when you're ready"

Ichigo let out a held breath before slowly returning his hand to his erection, tentatively watching Rukia's reaction as he wrapped his fingers around his length, noticing her eyes almost light up at the sight "you say you do this yourself" he commented in an attempt to break the uneasy silence between them and ease his nerves

"Yeah I do, is that really surprising for you?" Rukia smirked starting to feel her confidence come back, her cheeks still flushing as her pyjamas began to feel restrictive "if it makes it easier for you you can watch me" she offered, starting to undo her top as Ichigo stared at her in shock, his eyebrow twitching as he watched Rukia undo her pyjama top letting it fall down her arms onto the bed baring her upper body to him, her face was bright red but it didn't stop her from pulling down her pyjama bottoms and panties letting them fall to the floor before sitting naked in front of him

Rukia's heart pounded as she sat naked before Ichigo, pure exhilaration rushing through her veins as she watched Ichigo swallow dryly, his deep brown eyes burrowing deep into her soul as she resisted the urge to hide away from him, she normally wouldn't even dream of displaying herself to anyone but with Ichigo it just seemed right, in the two years they had known each other they had gone through a lot and had grown close, not in a sibling bond way like she had with Byakuya but a much deeper connection, it had gotten to the point that she struggled imagining what it would be like to be away from Ichigo and even though she couldn't bring herself to admit it like he had done for her she thought of him in her 'private moments' like he did her

Licking his dry lips Ichigo took his time in admiring Rukia's bare petite body, his blood rushing through both his ears and groin as she trailed a tiny hand down the front of her body teasingly slow, gently parting her legs revealing your tiny little core to him, he couldn't tell if this was just some sick joke to her, if it was actually happening or if he had fallen asleep and was currently in a wet dream, all he knew was the little gasp that came from Rukia's mouth when she touched herself nearly made him go off early

"Damn midget, didn't think you'd have this in you" Ichigo smirked as he stroked himself a little faster

"Idiot" Rukia growled back as she slipped a finger into her core making her shiver "if you get off before I do I'm going to tell everyone in class that you're a quick shot" she threatened with a wicked smile delving a second finger into her pussy knowing that Ichigo wouldn't be able to turn away from the challenge

"You're on" Ichigo snarled pumping his hand faster, his lips quirking as he watched Rukia stare intently at his cock, her eyes widening and glistening as precum began to bead at the tip, he was throbbing already but he was determined to hold off until Rukia made herself orgasm

Rukia bit her lip as she watched Ichigo pump his thick cock smoothly feeling her pussy beginning to flutter already, starting to regret her challenge already as she failed to remember that she never lasted all that long when pleasuring herself, especially when fantasizing about Ichigo and the fact that he was right in front of her stroking his length made it even worse for her, her body swiftly beginning to heat up as images began to flood her mind wondering just how good Ichigo's strong hands would feel on her body and just how deep he could fit inside her

Not wanting Ichigo to have any advantage over her and wanting to appease the crippling urge to touch him Rukia reached forward wrapping her free hand along the top half of his penis before he could react, relishing in the almost pained groan that came from the pit of his chest and the gentle heat that radiated through her hand from his length _"he's so hard, it's like steel"_ she mentally simpered as she felt him throb against her fingers, gently stroking the half that his hand did not encase

"Fucking cheat" Ichigo growled as his head rolled back in pleasure, Rukia's skin was smoother than silk and felt cool against his burning flesh, his back arched as her tiny thumb rubbed against the sensitive head of his penis and he fought the crushing urge to cum then and there, gritting his teeth he steeled his resolve to win fighting through his nerves and leaning forward, cupping Rukia's core before she could repel him

The Shinigami nearly bolted off of the bed from Ichigo's touch on her sensitive pussy, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes nearly rolled back "you…you bastard!" she growled as she sank back down taking two of his fingers inside of her alongside her fingers, biting her lip harder as his digits stretched her open sending pure pleasure through her body

"You cheated first" Ichigo grinned as he pumped his fingers faster prompting Rukia to stroke him faster, the pair glaring at each other practically forehead to forehead as they worked themselves and each other to breaking point, sweat beginning to pour down their bodies and tears forming in Rukia's eyes as they fought to hold on no matter how blissfully painful it got

With a wicked grin that unnerved Rukia Ichigo moved his head forward to breathe hot and heavy in her ear whilst swiping his calloused thumb over her oversensitive clit to set the petite Shinigami off, Rukia screamed bloody murder as her body exploded in sensation, gripping Ichigo's dick so hard that it set him off, the redhead growling against her throat as he erupted all over her hand and onto her chest and abdomen, unable to move or even aim away as Rukia clung to him with a vice like grip around his neck

It took them both a couple of minutes to move as their highs began to die down, Rukia letting go of Ichigo sitting back so he could see the mess he had made on her body with his climax, flinching as he expected a hard hit from her, his heart pounding as she looked down at the milky seed that covered the front of her body, she breathed heavy as she looked back up at him, her violet eyes misty in a look that Ichigo never thought he would see on her

Reaching forward she grabbed a handful of his orange hair, yanking him forward until their lips met, kissing him forcefully and hungrily making him freeze up in surprise, her little tongue forcing its way into his mouth to wind around his larger one coaxing him to relax and kiss her way placing his strong hands on her tiny waist

Rukia moaned deeply into his mouth as she felt his renewed erection press against her groin "and I thought virgins only had enough for one in them" she couldn't help but tease gasping as Ichigo's grip on her hips tightened

"Keep talking like that and I'll prove that I have more in me" Ichigo snarled back clutching a handful of her jet black locks

The Shinigami let out a low throaty moan at his rough hold, all reservations about the act she had found herself in being long gong, glaring deep into his eyes before purring "prove it"

The moment she finished her sentence Rukia found herself on her back pinned down as Ichigo hovered over her, his body completely shadowing her tiny frame, moaning in arousal as the large tip of his cock pressed against her tiny core "scream if this gets too much" Ichigo growled with an arrogant smirk, his head swimming still unable to comprehend the fact that he was about to have sex with Rukia

"Same goes for you" Rukia purred back sinking her nails into his shoulders "now come on, I thought you had something to prove"

Growling in both annoyance and lust at Rukia's goading Ichigo pinned her down by her shoulders bucking his hips forward roughly, burying about half of his dick inside of Rukia's pussy before he hit a stopping point, Rukia was literally so small that he struggled fitting anymore inside of her choking on his breath as her impossibly tight pussy constricted his length stronger than a vice

Arching her back nearly painfully Rukia let out a sharp cry of pleasure, feeling fuller than ever before and Ichigo was only half way inside of her, glancing down she saw that her groin was bulging already making her shudder with ecstasy "oh fuck more! Deeper!" she cried wrapping her slender legs around his waist, clutching at the bed covers so tight her knuckles turned bright white

Sweat began to pour down Ichigo's back as he started to thrust into her, gently working his cock deeper into Rukia's tiny cunt until finally he bottomed out, the head of his cock entering her womb with every thrust setting both of their nerves on fire

"_Holy shit you finally grew the balls to do it"_ a shrill maniacal voice sounded in his head

"Oh not now" Ichigo grunted under his breath trying to ignore his inner hollow

"_Come on King, you have to tell me what the Queen feels like, I don't exactly have access to your nervous system up here"_

"Fuck off!"

Rukia slapped Ichigo hard pulling him out of his internal argument "ignore him and pay attention!" she snapped grabbing a handful of his hair again forcing her mouth against his, driving her tongue into his mouth to pull his full attention away from the taunting hollow

"_Ha! You're fucking whipped already!" _Hichigo gloated but this time his taunts fell on deaf ears, Ichigo focusing solely on fucking Rukia as hard as possible, pushing her into the mattress as he picked up his pace, Rukia's low throaty moans steadily becoming shrill loud keens and gasps as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm, digging her nails into Ichigo's shoulder and clutching at his hair tighter to the point that she was almost tearing it out

Ichigo began to grunt and growl near animalistic-ally as he felt his release brewing as well, reaching down between them to rub at the bulge in Rukia's groin along with her swollen clit making the petite Shinigami cry out in ecstasy, her pussy getting tighter and tighter before she finally exploded in orgasm, her tiny body thrashing against Ichigo's solid larger form screaming silently as tears of pleasure ran down her face

Overcome with sensation as Rukia's cunt became tighter than ever before Ichigo let go exploding deep inside of her, flooding her little womb with his hot seed thrusting as deep as he possibly could before collapsing on top of her completely covering her petite form, Rukia voiced no complaints enjoying his weight on her body loving how his seed warmed her very being

It was a full half an hour before either could move again, Ichigo rolling onto his side allowing Rukia to sit up "well that was certainly interesting" she sighed as she rubbed the feeling back into her numb legs "I guess you'll be wanting me to let you sleep now" she said as she moved to get up and return to her closet only to be stopped as Ichigo grabbed her arm

"Get back in the bed midget" he muttered groggily as he yanked her back to him, wrapping an arm around her to keep her pinned

"What are you…?"

"Shut the fuck up midget and go to sleep" Ichigo ordered with utter finality before soundly falling asleep resting his head on top of Rukia's, making the Shinigami titter under her breath getting comfortable against him, they would talk in the morning about what had just happened and despite the fact that her brother would most likely kill Ichigo for what he had just done to her she couldn't bring herself to care letting her body relax pulling the bed covers over them as she steadily fell to sleep

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. What do we do now?

What do we do now?

Rukia groaned with annoyance as the morning light filtered through Ichigo's open window into her eyes, prompting her to pull the bed sheets over her head in an attempt to get some more sleep, sprawling out under the sheets before realizing something

She wasn't in her closet

Jolting upright Rukia realized she was in Ichigo's bed, she was naked and Ichigo was nowhere to be found, pulling the covers to her bare chest Rukia tried to recall how the hell she ended up in the position she was in, the memories of the night before slowly floating back into her mind making her both frown and smile, berating herself for giving herself to Ichigo so easily whilst also incredibly happy that she had done so filling her with both deep elation and slight regret

The fact that Ichigo had left her alone in the bed seriously annoyed her though, whisking off the covers the Shinigami jumped out of bed marching out of the room without bothering to get dressed, aside from Ichigo there was no one around to see her and in the mood she was in she didn't want to waste time she could be spending beating Ichigo's head in, plus if Kon somehow got out of his Soul Pill form and saw her she would just kick him hard enough in the head to make him forget that he saw her

Rukia searched through the entire house failing to find him anywhere having expected to find him watching TV in the living room or eating in the kitchen "Ichigo! Where are you?!" she called out in a more than irritated tone

"I'm in the shower!" she heard Ichigo call back from upstairs "for the love of god Midget can't I have a minutes peace?!"

Smirking slightly at Ichigo's annoyed tone Rukia marched upstairs towards the one room she had yet to search, practically throwing open the bathroom door to reveal that Ichigo was indeed showering, their eyes met for a few smouldering seconds with Rukia clenching her teeth expecting Ichigo to start the barrage of biting words but instead he just huffed and turned around resuming his shower

"So you're not going to say anything then?" Rukia snapped placing her hands on her hips

"What are you going on about now Midget?"

"You honestly don't want to talk about what happened last night?"

With a frustrated growl Ichigo opened the shower door leaning in an inch away from Rukia's face "there's nothing to talk about! Last night happened and we have to get over it!" he barked before moving back into the shower slamming the door and turning his back to the Shinigami

Rukia stood dumbstruck as Ichigo's words sunk in, each one like a blade to her heart making her eyes sting and her fists clench, she wasn't going to let him get away with this, let him shrug off what they did last night like it was nothing

Throwing open the shower door Rukia stepped inside and shoved Ichigo back against the wall, shutting the door behind her basically caging him in with her "no, I will not just get over what you did to me"

"Did to you?!" Ichigo snapped back looming over Rukia "you started it! I gave you the option to just walk away but you just wouldn't take it! I knew you'd end up regretting it so don't you dare take it out on me!" he snarled pressing his forehead against Rukia's as their joint stares into each other's eyes practically sent sparks flying

"You bastard! You think last night was easy for me?! You think it's easy for me to just give myself to someone? To put myself in such a vulnerable position?!"

"Fucking vulnerable?!" Ichigo shouted back "you nearly clawed the skin right off my back! Don't give me that vulnerable bullshit!"

The tension between them smouldered to the point that it practically heated the room more than the hot water cascading down them, their breathing both heavy and shallow as they kept their foreheads crushed together, neither of them willing to break their angry stare

Eventually the tension became too much for the both of them and Ichigo found himself grabbing Rukia by her hair crushing his mouth to hers whilst she clutched at his shoulders, hooking her leg around his to pull herself closer moaning as Ichigo cupped her small ass with his large hands to support her, their tongues entwining as they shamelessly rubbed and grinded against each other moaning and panting deep into each other's mouths

"We shouldn't be doing this" Ichigo panted breaking their kiss for a split second before seizing Rukia's mouth again, picking her up and shoving her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist "this isn't right"

Rukia growled with frustration against Ichigo's mouth biting his bottom lip hard "why the fuck isn't it?" she growled digging her fingers into his hair

Ichigo let out a heated breath into Rukia's mouth as her fingers scraped at his scalp "if your brother finds out" he groaned as the petite Shinigami tightened her legs around his waist rubbing her wet little cunt against his cock "if he finds out I'm a dead man"

"He won't find out" Rukia panted licking at Ichigo's throat, hiding the fact that she had the same fear "and if he does who cares? He can't tell me who to be with"

"You're older than me, I'm like a kid compared to you"

"Shinigami's age much slower than humans, physically I'm younger than you"

The heat in the room continued to escalate as Ichigo and Rukia continued to grind against each other, the burning water pounding on Ichigo's back making steam billow out of the shower completely clouding the room, Ichigo's body and urges constantly betraying his words as he tried to convince Rukia that this was a bad idea, not wanting to doom her status within the Shinigami ranks by being seen as his romantic partner, he was a great warrior but many still saw him just as a foolish human

"We shouldn't want this" Ichigo grunted against Rukia's neck as he felt the head of his cock slide against her pussy as if trying to push into her without his consent

Rukia gasped at the feeling as the head of Ichigo's manhood gently spread her core open "no we shouldn't but we do, I want you and you can't even deny wanting me" she grinned dirtily reaching down to wrap a tiny hand around Ichigo's hot thick erection, making his groan as she slowly stroked him guiding him further to her burning core, digging her ankles into his lower back as she pushed the first inch of him inside of her letting out a gasp of pleasure from the feeling of him entering her

Gritting his teeth as he felt Rukia's pussy constrict around his length Ichigo braced one hand against the wall whilst supporting Rukia with the other clutching her supple behind, slowly pushing deeper into her not wanting to lose it and ram straight in in case he injured her, growling her name in her ear making her shoulder as he sunk half of his length into her welcoming pussy, her groin beginning to bulge as she stretched to accommodate him

Rukia let out little mewls and gasps as Ichigo pushed the rest of his manhood inside of her, the head of his cock pushing into her womb making her mind cloud with pleasure, her head rolling back knocking against the wall dragging her nails along Ichigo's back nearly cutting through his skin making him snarl at the sensation

"Yes…oh yes Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as he hit her sweet spot with every deep thrust into her, sweat running down their bodies along with the hot water as she moved a hand to clutch at his hair again crushing her mouth to his, their tongues dancing together as their tempo increased

Shifting on his feet Ichigo turned them both around so that he was resting his back on the wall balancing Rukia on his cock as she rested her hands on his shoulders for support, both of their eyes hazy with want as he began to move her along his length like a doll making her cry out in ecstasy, watching her small breasts bounce whilst she rode his cock grinding and rotating her hips making sure that he hit every inch of her insides

His name fell from Rukia's sweet lips in a steady mantra as his manhood entered her womb over and over again, her groin and stomach bulging from his size every time he thrust into her making the petite Shinigami keen and moan near shrilly, her nails digging deeper into his skin drawing thin lines of blood making him grunt into her mouth and thrust into her harder making her gasp into his, her heels digging into his lower back harder making tiny but noticeable bruises as she felt herself stretch to her limits over and over

Rukia's tiny core felt like fire around him as Ichigo moved her even faster, her cropped hair starting to bounce in tandem to her body and he could tell by the way her breathing got shorter and shallower that she was close to orgasm, her nails dug deeper into his shoulders as her eyes clenched tight, her head starting to shake and thrash as if she was trying to fight off her release for a little longer "Ichi…Ichigo" she panted before leaning forward pressing her mouth to his, pushing her small tongue passed his lips to caress his own

Their fierce kiss muffled Rukia's cry of pleasure as her body seized up, her orgasm wracking her senses making her mind go completely white, able to only feel the intense rush of pure pleasure that coursed through her veins, his name falling from her lips again in a low husky purr as she slowly relaxed her body leaning back in his grasp letting go of his shoulders to lean back against the shower door, her lavender eyes glazed over with lust and desire as the water ran down her tiny body making her practically glisten "so…good" she panted lowly running a hand up her body and cupping her breast "I want more"

With a near arrogant smirk Ichigo couldn't refuse her, deftly lifting the petite Shinigami up and turning her over so that her face was against the shower door making her moan deeply as the new position allowed Ichigo to reach a deeper angle inside of her, standing on the very tips of her toes Rukia pressed her hands to the showers glass and started to push back against Ichigo's waist, panting shallowly as she looked back at him over her shoulder nearly making Ichigo cum from the mere sight of her in that position

"Damn it Midget, I'm trying to last here" the redhead grunted through gritted teeth as Rukia ground back against him again squeezing around him turning her pussy into a lava hot vice making him growl with pleasure and balance himself with a hand on the glass covering Rukia's much smaller one "do that again and I'm not gonna last long"

Despite his warning Rukia continued to rhythmically squeeze her cunt every time Ichigo thrust into her mewling at the feeling of his thick cock throbbing inside of her able to feel the hot precum seeping into her soaking pussy making her nerve endings tingle, she heard Ichigo muttered something about being close to cumming which only spurred her on more pushing back harder against him until she felt the intoxicating rush of his release inside of her, just as hot and thick as it was the night before making her eyes roll back as she felt Ichigo's weight on her back pinning her to the glass

The pair stayed in that position for several minutes just enjoying the afterglow of their releases as well as the hot water raining down on their bodies before Ichigo pulled Rukia upright resuming his shower with her included "so what happens now?" Ichigo asked as washed Rukia's back and shoulders enjoying the intimate action as well as the soft sounds the Shinigami let out from his touch

"Well, you could say that we're together" Rukia responded reaching up and behind her to rub along Ichigo's shoulders

"Your brother's so gonna kill me for this"

"Since when did you care what he thought?"

"Fair point" Ichigo chuckled reaching around to lay his hands on Rukia's stomach "something tells me you won't be staying in your closet for much longer"

"Only when your father is away" Rukia replied with a gentle laugh turning around to face him wrapping her arms around his waist "I don't want him bugging me to bare your children, well not yet at least"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Out of body experience

Out of body experience

It was around midday when Ichigo's bedroom window slowly slid open and Riruka carefully peered inside "so this is the famous Kurosaki residence, kinda minimalistic for the son of a doctor" the purple haired girl commented as she gently hopped off of the window sill "he doesn't even have a TV in here, what does Ichigo do for fun here?...oh yeah, her" Riruka's eyes narrowed as she spotted Rukia's Gigai lying lifeless on Ichigo's bed

From a morning of snooping around and probing Orihime for answers Riruka had learned that Rukia had skipped school to attend 'a serious matter' in Soul Society leaving her both her Gigai and Ichigo behind prompting Riruka to hatch a fairly insidious plot to have Ichigo all to herself for at least one day, walking over to Rukia's Gigai Riruka gently rolled the false body from its side onto its back taking in its features "yeah she's a little cute but she's nowhere near my level of beauty, how could a hottie like Ichigo pick her over me?" she muttered to herself before noticing the glove on the Gigai's hand "so this is what she uses to leave her body, well it's quicker than using a Soul Pill I guess" she commented as she slid the glove off of Rukia's hand and onto her own "well here goes nothing, this better not leave a bruise"

Taking a deep breath the purple haired girl braced herself closing before harshly slapping herself across the face with her gloved hand, as expected her cheek hurt like a bitch but only for a split second before she felt nothing, slowly opening her eyes she found herself still sat on Ichigo's bed as if nothing happens "what the hell? Am I wearing this backwards or something? Does this thing only work for one person? Why am I on the floor?" she gasped noticing her limp lifeless body slumped on the floor making her realize that she had literally bitch slapped her own soul out

Rubbing her hands together gleefully Riruka turned her attention to Rukia's Gigai "oh Ichigo you will be mine" she grinned wickedly before moving over to the Gigai, placing her hands on its shoulders Riruka closed her eyes and pushed forward feeling herself enter the shell of a body until she filled every inch of it, opening her eyes again the first thing Riruka noticed was that her vision was no longer slightly blurry, whilst she was too vain to wear glasses or contacts she at least acknowledged her shitty eyesight so having perfect 20/20 vision was an immediate bonus

Riruka then saw up glancing down at her now much smaller body "god it feels weird to suddenly not have breasts anymore" she commented squeezing the Gigai's tiny bust "what could Ichigo see in such a flat body? I've got to check this out properly" she added climbing off of the bed starting to undo the buttons of her shirt as she headed to the large mirror that was attached to one of the closet doors, seconds later Riruka had the Gigai's clothes scattered on the floor and was checking Rukia's naked body out in the mirror "let's see here, little to nothing in the chest department, hips flatter than cardboard and an ok ass I guess, could be better, it's official, Ichigo's taken one too many blows to the head and now only gets hard for mediocre women" she scoffed turning back to her body on the floor "I mean look at me, I have a killer rack, curves in all the right places and an ass that most girls would kill for so why would he pick this bitch over me?"

Deciding it wasn't worth spending too much time thinking about Riruka proceeded to hide her body so that Ichigo wouldn't suspect anything when he entered the room, lifting her body onto the bed Riruka proceeded to cover it with the bed sheets bunching them up and covering them with pillows to simulate the bed just being messy rather than hiding anything, pleased that her body was hidden decently enough Riruka started to plan how she would seduce Ichigo when he came into the room, yes she was naked but she was sure Ichigo had more class than to just jump his girlfriend every time she took her clothes off

Unfortunately for her Riruka's planning time was cut drastically short as she heard footsteps outside the room approaching the door "shit gotta work fast" she cursed scrambling to find some kind of sexy pose she could do on the floor as the bed was no longer an option with her body stashed in it, dropping to her knees she went for the traditional 'kneel and wait for master to come home' pose, something she was sure Rukia would be too uptight to do which would surprise Ichigo even more

To say he was surprised when he walked in would have been an understatement as he dropped the heavy pile of textbooks he was carrying making them hit the floor with a loud bang making Riruka smirk _"looks like he was going to study, really should have kept the uniform on this body so I could have played dirty schoolgirl for him, I'll just make sure to remember that when I take him for myself"_ she mentally noted before putting on her best Rukia voice "I've been waiting for you"

"R-Ru-Rukia…I thought…Soul Society…you…naked…" Ichigo stammered making Riruka titter putting it to the shock of 'her' appearance and the fact that he was never good around girls he found attractive, with a predatory gaze Riruka crawled up to him finding the way his cheeks flushed both cute and hot at the same time as she pushed the door shut behind him using her other hand to start to undo his belt "Rukia…you…" Ichigo stammered again before he was hushed by Riruka gently kissing him through his pants making him groan loudly as they tented

"_When I'm done with him he won't even be able to remember Rukia's name"_ she cackled in her mind as she pulled Ichigo's thickening cock out of his pants "just what I wanted" she purred wrapping her tiny hand around his shaft biting her lip when she found that she couldn't make her fingers touch around his thickness, yes Rukia had much smaller hands than her but she was sure that even in her own body she'd be having the same difficulty, sitting up on her knees she then started to nuzzle Ichigo's cock lovingly rubbing it along her face moaning as she found it as enjoyable as he did, he was everything she had dreamed he was, thick, rock hard and had a masculine scent that wasn't strong enough to be overpowering but enough to keep her wet and aroused

Looking up at him with big eyes she then wrapped both hands around his cock and opened her mouth as much as she could to take the large cock head passed her lips, the taste of it alone nearly had her orgasmed mere seconds after it pressed against her tongue forcing her to place a hand on the floor to stop herself from collapsing, moaning loudly with pleasure Riruka started to stroke Ichigo's cock as fast as she could as she pushed forward taking more and more of him into her mouth as she could until she hit what she hoped Rukia didn't have

Retching loudly Riruka quickly pulled herself off of Ichigo's cock coughing and rubbing her throat _"fuck she has a gag reflex! How does she even give good head?"_ Riruka growled mentally as she pondered how Rukia could sexually please Ichigo when she could barely take five inches into her mouth, yes her mouth was small but the throat was built to stretch out a bit, ignoring Ichigo's concerned questions of if she was already Riruka pressed forward determined to work around Rukia's 'little problem' taking the first few inches of Ichigo's cock back into her mouth whilst using both hands to stroke the rest, it was like how she would deepthroat her sex toys fantasizing that they were his cock but it would have to do for now

After a few minutes she tasted the slight tang of sweat adding the musky deliciousness of his cock making her moan louder moving one of her hands to slide it up his skirt tracing her fingers along his six pack, as Riruka sucked harder she heard Ichigo's breathing get heavier followed by the salty taste of precum on her tongue nearly making her orgasm again _"he didn't last long, he must not get this very often or at all, I should jump out when we're done and show him that I'm the better girl for him"_ she planned as she returned both hands to his dick stroking faster and faster until finally he came hard in her mouth with a loud groan

Shaking with pleasure as her mouth quickly filled up with his seed Riruka then pulled away continuing to stroke him causing Ichigo to finish his release all over her face, hair and chest "so warm and thick" she simpered playing with the strands that covered her fingers before she eagerly licked them clean gazing lustfully at Ichigo's still rock hard cock "let's see if I can get even more out of you"

Taking Ichigo's hand she led him to his desk sitting him down on his chair before turning around to stand over his erect cock reverse cowgirl style "Ru…Rukia" she heard him gasp in a higher voice than she had expected but she just put it to his surprised that 'Rukia' suddenly got a lot more sexually competent, reaching down she took hold of his length slowly rubbing it along her soaking slit panting loudly with pleasure as each rub sent a shockwave of ecstasy through her veins, biting her lip she then started to lower herself onto his cock feeling her pussy slowly give way to Ichigo's large cock head

As she pushed down she realized one major advantage Rukia's body had over hers, she was much, MUCH tighter, holding her breath she slowly pushed herself down on Ichigo's shaft feeling like she was going to split in half with every inch that entered her, when she reached about half way down Ichigo's cock she felt resistance and found that she could barely move down anymore "oh god, so fucking big" she gasped, her voice reverting to normal but neither she or Ichigo noticed as she moved her feet to balance them on Ichigo's legs reaching back to clutch at his shoulders as well as she started to grind on him gyrating her hips feeling his thick shaft hit every sweet spot inside of her

As Riruka started to bounce herself along his cock Ichigo gripped her waist tightly digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise her but that only added to her arousal, she was so wet that she dripped down the rest of his shaft that couldn't fit inside her further stimulating him, it was also a good thing that Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were out of the house because the noises she was making were far too loud to be muffled by his bedroom walls "I'm cumming!" she screamed digging her nails deep into Ichigo's shoulders as her body went completely rigid, her cunt clenching extremely tight as pure ecstasy ran through her veins

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he felt her clench like a vice around his dick fighting the urge to cum again then and there, waiting for her to loosen enough for him to move he then took over slowly pumping her along his shaft "g…gonna cum" he grunted as he moved Rukia like she was a weightless sex doll

"Y-yes! Cum inside me!" Riruka cried out as she felt her pussy clench in orgasm again barely seconds after her first one ended, her mind now just a pure white haze of lust as Ichigo moved her even faster along his cock and moments later she felt the blissful hot rush of his seed shooting deep inside her setting her nerve endings on fire with ecstasy

As their orgasm highs slowly calmed down Riruka slumped back against Ichigo purring as he kissed along her neck and shoulder _"this is too perfect, now all I need to do is jump out and…."_

"What the fuck is this?!"

The new voice in the room made the two of them just slowly looking towards the window to find Rukia stood staring in shock, the voice who had spoken though was much more masculine and when Riruka looked further to the window her heart nearly stopped when she saw none other than Ichigo stood in his Shinigami uniform looking angry enough to start breathing fire, how could this have been happening? Only Rukia was supposed to be in Soul Society and if Ichigo was standing inside her who or what was controlling his body

"Kon…what the hell do you think you're doing with my damn body?!" the redhead growled storming forward making his body jump back causing Riruka to fall to the floor

"H-hey! Take it easy…I thought she was Nee-san and…"

"That's your excuse?! I swear the moment I get you back into your own body I'll slice you into so many pieces even Ishida won't be able to stitch you back together!" Ichigo growled before roughly forcing himself back into his body causing it to spit Kon's Soul Pill back out "you're lucky I don't crush you here and now" he added as he hastily got his pants back on

As Ichigo angrily got dressed muttering how dirty he felt to know that his body had been used in such a way Riruka could only watch in shock as Rukia investigated exactly who was using her body soon finding the lump in the bed sheets, within seconds her body was discovered and her soul was forced out of Rukia's and back into her own staring up in worry as the two Shinigami stood glaring down at her with near murder in their eyes

(One hour later)

"They've been in there for a long time" Riruka commented testing her binds again finding them too tight for her to wriggle free once again, instead of making her pay for abusing her body straight away Rukia was eager to get her Gigai clean as soon as possible along with Ichigo merely tying Riruka up and leaving her on the bed alongside Kon who was taped to the wall whilst they washed themselves "I can understand her wanting to get the cum out of her hair but it's starting to get a little insulting now"

"I think that's actually because of me" Kon admitted having chewed through the tape that was covering his mouth "I can't believe it wasn't really Nee-san in her body, I thought it was finally happening, I would have died happily if it was truly her" he sighed "you were still good though"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Riruka sighed "you may not have been Ichigo but I have to admit I had fun, can't really say I completely regret today"

"Oh….hey maybe after this if Ichigo lets me live and I can get a Gigai of my own maybe we could…"

"Pass"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. The heart reborn

The heart reborn

Footsteps echoed through the dark quiet streets of Karakura Town as Orihime walked home from Ichigo's house after a night of studying, despite still harbouring some lingering feelings for him Orihime managed to place her affections aside to be around Ichigo since his relationship with Rukia had become public, she had come to accept the fact that Ichigo would never be hers and knew it was pointless holding onto the fantasy when her friendship with Ichigo and Rukia was far more precious to her

Checking her phone she gasped as she realized that it had gone midnight prompting her to hurry as she had school the next day and didn't want to risk sleeping in, picking up her pace Orihime started to lightly jog down the street not noticing the small group of four men hanging around one of the alleys she passed by whilst they noticed her instantly, she didn't notice the extremely pale skinned figure watching from the rooftops either

Hearing a sharp whistle Orihime cautiously slowed her pace to check on the noise "hey hot stuff where are you running off to?" she heard one of the men call out as the group approached her making her heart rate go up nervously, she decided to act like she didn't hear them starting to walk faster only to be stopped by a rough hand on her shoulder "don't you know it's rude to ignore people?" the man clutching her shoulder sneered as he forcibly turned her to face him "look at the body on you"

The looks in the men's eyes brought both fear and nausea to Orihime's stomach as she tried to pull away only to gasp in shock as she backed up against another man who had circled her, she knew she could easily take them out with her Shun Shun Rikku but she also knew that using her powers against normal people would attract the wrong kind of attention, tensing her muscles she quickly lashed out striking the man in front of her hard across the face making him stumble and curse loudly before she was grabbed and restrained by the other two of the group "you bitch! You'll pay for that" the attacker snarled cracking his knuckles as he spat out a tooth "looks like we're gonna have to soften you up first"

Closing her eyes Orihime flinched as she waited the first blow that never came; instead a sickening sound of crunching bone filled the night air followed by a cry of agony, opening her eyes Orihime found the man who had gone to strike her on his knees clutching his now broken wrist, snapped in a way that his hand was now nearly facing entirely the wrong way "the fuck are you?!" another of the group exclaimed letting go of Orihime's arm lunging at their assailant only to be batted aside with utter ease sending him crashing against a wall landing on several trash cans

"Trash treat like trash, fitting" the new assailant drawled in a low monotone voice that nearly made Orihime's heart stop

"_No, it can't be"_ Orihime gasped internally as the other man holding her arm tried to attack him only to be struck unconscious by a sharp hit from a sword handle hitting the concrete so hard it wouldn't have been surprising if it was fatal, as the swordsman advanced on the final attacker Orihime felt his grip on her disappear as he started to back away with his hands up in surrender

"T-take it easy man, you w-want her you can have her!" he stammered yelping as he found himself backed against a corner, the swordsman just scoffed at his pleas slowly drawing his sword making Orihime's assailant shake wildly watching in total terror whilst the sword was raised high then swung down

Clenching her eyes shut not wanting to see the her attackers execution Orihime was surprised to hear the sound of the sword meeting with brick opening her eyes to see that the swordsman had buried his blade to the hilt in the brick wall an inch away from the trembling man's head "that was a mere warning, if I ever see you near the woman again I won't miss" the swordsman declared in a cold even voice before slamming the palm of his free hand against the attackers forehead knocking him out instantly

Orihime then watched in silence as the swordsman drew his blade out of the wall taking a moment to wipe the dust from it with his fingers before sheathing it, he then turned around to face Orihime giving her the first proper look at him since he arrived making her breath catch in her throat, jet black hair, snow white skin, the line markings linking his deep green eyes to his chin "Ulquiorra…." she gasped "it can't be…" she murmured in a wavering voice as she noticed the three major differences about him from when she last saw him

His long black hair hung freely no longer restrained by the cracked half helmet of a Hollow Mask that once clung to his head, his white Espada robes were now replaced with the black garments of a Shinigami and the final most major difference was his completely unmarked chest

He no longer had his Hollow hole

"Ulqui….how are….is this…a dream?" Orihime stammered still shaking as Ulquiorra finally stopped in front of her

"Go home woman, you've had enough for one night, don't worry yourself about what has happened, all will be explained soon enough" Ulquiorra told her plainly but firmly and Orihime found herself complying with his instruction easily walking passed him to continue her walk home, when she took a moment to look back though she found that Ulquiorra had disappeared from sight making her doubt that he was ever there even more

That night Orihime slept fitfully awakening several times throughout the night and each time she awoke from her light sleep she'd glance around her room with hope that she'd see Ulquiorra there watching over her, the next day in school she attempted to tell her friends what had happened but they were slow to believe her "but I swear it's true! I know I saw him!" Orihime insisted as Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Ishida eyed her warily

"Yeah, you really think we're gonna believe a guy I killed more than two years ago suddenly appeared out of nowhere to save you?" Ichigo asked with a roll of his eyes "you know how your imagination gets the better of you sometimes; you probably just have a really vivid dream again"

"But it seemed so real" Orihime sighed before the classroom went quiet as the teacher entered the room

"Good morning class, I would like to announce that today a new student will be joining us so I would like you all to welcome Ulquiorra Cifer to the class"

Time seemed to stop dead for Orihime and the others as the teacher announced the students name, all five of them thinking that they must have heard her wrong until the door opened and as if out of the grave Ulquiorra walked in dressed in the same uniform they wore, for the first few seconds they hoped that it could just have been a look alike who bore the same name as the fourth Espada but when he turned to look at them his cold piercing green eyes and emotionless expression destroyed an sliver of doubt that it was him

"Holy shit" Ichigo murmured as the teacher droned on that Ulquiorra was a transfer student and for all of them to make him welcome like all teachers did when someone new joined the class "how is this possible? Rukia, you know about this?"

"How the hell would I know something like this and keep it a secret?" Rukia hissed back under her breath as Ulquiorra was assigned the empty desk right next to Ichigo making the redhead stiffen in his seat

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Ichigo whispered leaning towards Rukia as Ulquiorra took his seat in an attempt to make sure he didn't hear him "I mean Aizen's gone so he can't still be working for him, I know I can take him again if he does anything though"

Before Rukia could respond a small note was placed on Ichigo's desk and when he read it the hair on the back of his neck stood up _"I can hear everything you're saying Kurosaki"_ glancing over the Ulquiorra the Espada twirled his fingers signalling for him to turn the note over _"meet me behind the building after class finishes, all of you, I will explain everything"_ when he had finished the note Ichigo looked back to Ulquiorra finding that his attention was now solely on Orihime who was staring right back as if the two were exchanging a silent conversation

The hours slowly went passed and when the final bell for the day rang Ulquiorra was the first to rise giving the group a glance followed by a quick jut of his chin signalling them to follow him to which the group warily complied, as they left the class and walked down the halls behind Ulquiorra Chad get his fist clenched ready to strike if it happened to be a trap whilst Ishida slyly pulled on his Quincy gauntlet, the only one of them that wasn't completely on edge was Orihime who walked ahead of the group by Ulquiorra's side slightly dumbstruck to know that what she had experienced the night before actually happened

Upon reaching the back of the school Ulquiorra glanced around taking in their surroundings using his keen senses to make sure that there was nobody around to hear him "I assume you have questions"

"More than you can count" Ichigo responded "I thought I killed you"

"Correct"

"But you're here right now"

"Also correct"

"How?"

"Do you remember how you killed me Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra questioned placing his hands in his pockets displaying boredom already

"You know I don't know the full details, my Hollow took over and when I got back in control you were fatally wounded, you crumbled to dust before we could finish the fight fairly"

"Indeed but now tell me, what is your Hollow part of? Come on Kurosaki all Shinigami should know this"

The vein in Ichigo's head bulged out as his blood pressure started to rise from Ulquiorra's deadpan taunting, he was used to it when Grimmjow used to bark insults and taunts at him during their fights but hearing them in Ulquiorra's bland deadpan style pressed harder on his nerves "look if you're just here to mock me then you can just…"

"He means your Hollow is part of your Zanpakuto and a Hollow that is killed by a Zanpakuto is purified and sent to Soul Society" Rukia explained having worked it out the moment Ulquiorra had asked Ichigo

"Exactly and since all of my crimes were through Aizen's orders I was deemed unfit for eternal punishment in Hell and was surprisingly given the option of either spending eternity as a citizen of Soul Society or to become something more in aiding it" the ex-Arrancar explained

"So you're actually telling us that Soul Society let someone who used to butcher Soul Reapers for Aizen join them?" Ishida questioned

Ulquiorra paused for a second at Ishida's question before tilting his head slightly in mock confusion "I fail to see how you can preach about killing Soul Reapers Quincy, is it not true that your kind waged war on Soul Society with the intent of mass genocide simply because they have different ideals to yours? My kills were through orders I was honour bound to carry out, how many Shinigami have you slain simply because they chose to treat Hollows differently than you do?" the ex-Espada questioned leaving Ishida speechless "that's what I thought, if you don't anything beneficial to bring to this discussion I'd advise you to remain silent"

"If you came back to life does that mean other Arrancars have been revived?" Ichigo asked fearing another attack from the fallen Espadas

"Yes and no, those who fell to a Zanpakuto were purified as is such with a Hollow but along with me their sins were also lifted from their souls, so to answer your question yes my former comrades are alive but there is no risk of them returning with intentions to harm you or those you hold dear, they're all living peacefully in Soul Society for the time being working to redeem themselves after working for Aizen, my induction into the Shinigami ranks is my way of redemption" Ulquiorra explained "and to answer your next obvious question Grimmjow is still alive and relatively well, he was always too stubborn to die"

"So he's working for Soul Society too?"

"In his own way, a few months ago there was an agreement made between the remaining Espada and Soul Society, Nelliel, Harribel and Grimmjow are to guard the way between Hueco Mundo and the human world, they are to allow most low level Hollows through to allow Shinigami to continue their work in finding and purifying them whilst stopping high level ones from passing over, when a high level Hollow tries to breach the barrier between worlds the Espada either drive it back, destroy it or have reinforcements called in from Soul Society" Ulquiorra further explained before removing his hands from his pockets to cross his arms "I believe that will be enough questioning for now, I'd suggest that you take up any further confusion with Captain Hitsugaya since he was the one who sanctioned my integration into Soul Society alongside my fellow ex-Arrancars as well as being the one who decide it was best to keep that decision from you, now please leave me alone with Orihime as we have much to discuss"

Orihime blushed lightly as she heard her name fall from Ulquiorra's lips for the first time ever, it was always 'women', 'onna' and occasionally 'human' but throughout the days she was kept captive Ulquiorra never once referred to her by her name, before Ichigo or Ishida could speak for her and deny Ulquiorra his request she butted in agreeing to his proposal making the others stare at her in shock "you're actually going with him?" Ishida asked in near shock "he's a Hollow! He can't be trusted!"

"Did you not witness my death yourself Quincy? Do you not see the lack of a Hollow hole or of my mask? I am no longer an Arrancar" Ulquiorra stated coldly glaring daggers at the Quincy before calming his expression "if it would help calm your assumptions it has been ordered that if I harm any ally to Soul Society I am to be executed, no trial, no second chance, if I lay one hand on Orihime with malicious intentions I would be sealing my fate and even though I have faced death twice before I have no intentions of doing so again anytime soon, now please allow Orihime to come with me so we may speak in private"

Despite their reservations with leaving Orihime alone with Ulquiorra they found his words to be faultless, Ichigo knew the ex-Arrancar to be one that never lied as he didn't see the point in being untruthful and the knowledge that Soul Society would have him executed if he did anything was a much needed reassurance, with some more reassurance from Orihime the others reluctantly left after making her promise to call them if Ulquiorra tried anything "sorry about that" Orihime apologized she began the walk home with Ulquiorra

"You needn't be sorry, they have every reason not to trust me and even if I attempted to earn their favour I highly doubt I will ever get it" Ulquiorra responded as they exited the school grounds, as he had expected Ulquiorra noticed Ichigo waiting on the corner of the street across from the road obviously waiting for Orihime, when their eyes met Ulquiorra just gave Ichigo a respectful nod to which the substitute Shinigami slowly did the same back before turning to walk away "he's still protective of you I see"

"It's just his nature, he's always had the urge to protect everyone even total strangers, he was nearly hit by a truck last month pushing an old woman out of the road" Orihime explained to which Ulquiorra nodded, he didn't fully understand why Ichigo would have put himself in harm's way for someone he had never met before but he knew from experience that his protective nature was strong enough to even surpass death

As they walked Orihime continued to fill in what had happened to them during the months that Ulquiorra was gone telling him about the Fullbringers, the Quincy's and everything in between, in return Ulquiorra told her everything he had to go through to go from a simple Plus Soul that the entirety of Soul Society distrusted to a new addition to the Shinigami ranks and finally to Orihime's surprise a Visored, he explained that since he had spent what he believed to be at the very least decades as an Arrancar he still had a very strong connection to his Hollow powers and after seeking out Hiyori and the other Visored he showed them what he could do eventually getting him accepted into their group

Eventually they ended up stood outside Orihime's apartment "so this is where I live" the redhead stated somewhat shyly as the whole scenario almost looked suspiciously like a date "thanks for walking me home"

"Think nothing of it, we needed to talk and we did, I trust you will be safe for the night, I will see you at the school in the morning" Ulquiorra stated bidding Orihime goodbye turning to leave when she spoke up

"Would you like to come in? I could make you some tea, it's the least I can do after you walked me home" Orihime asked blushing ever so slightly shifting under the ex-Arrancars piercing gaze when he turned to face her, after a few cold seconds of silence Orihime was about to retract her offer when Ulquiorra finally nodded telling her that he had no reason to decline

Despite the total lack of enthusiasm and emotion in his agreement Orihime still took it as a good thing opening her door and welcoming him inside like she would any guest, entering the apartment Ulquiorra found it respectively minimalist which he approved of, no useless trinkets cluttering the place, just a few small rooms with the necessities Orihime required to live comfortably "would you like something to drink or eat?" Orihime asked as Ulquiorra took a seat at the dinner table resting his head on his folded hands as he stared blankly at the large screen on Orihime's wall that was used to contact Soul Society

"Tea, black" the ex-Arrancar responded "I would like to request the use of your communicator, the call is duty related"

"Uh sure go ahead" Orihime replied as she headed into the kitchen area finding herself still a little surprised at how polite Ulquiorra was being as she was used to Rangiku and Toshiro just using the large screen whenever they needed to contact Soul Society

Watching Orihime disappear into the other room Ulquiorra picked up the remote from the table and turned on the screen to the image of Toshiro working at his desk "Captain Hitsugaya, working late again I see" he greeted with a small nod of his head to substitute the traditional bow

"Why have you not reported back yet Cifer?" Toshiro asked without even looking up from his paper work "you should have been back two hours ago"

"I got distracted" Ulquiorra responded plainly giving a passing glance towards the kitchen

"I can see that by the fact that you're calling from Orihime's apartment, I thought I thought I told you specifically to stay away from her and the others, they weren't ready to know of your revival, I have already reached an angry call from Rukia for keeping her in the dark about it and Ichigo paid me a personal visit about the matter"

"My apologies Captain, I had no intention of going against my orders but something went awry last night that I am not at liberty to tell you about, it is a personal matter" Ulquiorra explained giving Toshiro a firm look that demanded he not question his reasons

Luckily Toshiro seemed to recognize the look he was given letting out a small sigh "I understand what you're going through, just don't do anything you'll regret and as soon as possible" Toshiro instructed before cutting the communication just in time for Orihime to walk in with Ulquiorra's tea

"Here, black and strong just like you asked" she smiled handing Ulquiorra the cup to which he nodded in appreciation taking a sip of the burning black liquid, it was a little bland for his liking but bitter enough for him to enjoy it none the less "what made you go against your orders last night?"

"You already know the answer to that question Onna" the ex-Arrancar replied taking another sip of his tea

"Oh….so last night wasn't a dream" Orihime stated as a cold shiver went down her spine remembering how the men had cornered her "if you hadn't saved me they would have…"

"Don't think about it woman" Ulquiorra stated firmly setting the cup on the table hard enough to spill some of the tea, the sudden action making Orihime jump at both the noise it made and the sudden almost emotion that flashed over Ulquiorra's features "they can no longer attempt to harm you so do not waste a single thought on the trash" he added with a underlining growl to his tone, his grip tightening on the cup to the point that it shattered sending hot tea all over his hand and the table causing him to stare at the mess he had made in subtle surprise

As his hand started to burn and steam Orihime quickly rushed into the kitchen to get ice in a panicked manner as Ulquiorra stayed as emotionless as ever merely flexing his fingers as the burns on his skin quickly healed away "there is no need to act in such a manner Onna, I do not need aid in healing" he spoke as Orihime returned with a bag of ice and paper towels

"Oh yeah, you can heal yourself, I had forgotten about that" Orihime laughed nervously as Ulquiorra took the paper towels from her and proceeded to clean up the spilled tea "is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Of course Onna"

"Those men last night…"

"I told you to stop thinking about it"

"How could they see you? You weren't using your Gigai when you attacked them and they could still see you"

Ulquiorra was silent for a moment as if contemplating the best way to answer "they saw me because I allowed them to see me"

"I don't understand, only people with spiritual abilities can see Shinigami"

"Those with high Reiatsu can manipulate their physical forms to become visible to those without spiritual power; it is how Yammi and I were able to reveal ourselves to humans when we first came to the human world, I made them see me because I wanted them to fear me, to know that something physical was stopping them, if I had stayed invisible to their eye they could have denied the entire thing, even have the gall to attempt their attack on you again but since they saw me they'll carry the memory and fear for the rest of their days" Ulquiorra explained as he stood up to dispose of the paper towels he had used "I should take my leave, I have taken enough of your time"

"Could you stay the night?" Orihime suddenly asked making Ulquiorra pause as he headed towards the front door

"Would it make you feel safer Onna?" he questioned back to which Orihime nodded making him sigh "you are too strong for such petty fears Onna but if it will ease your nerves I will stay" he stated making Orihime almost sigh with relief, she wasn't scared like Ulquiorra had guessed, she just didn't want him to leave even if his company only brought awkward silence

Removing his shoes and loosening his school tie to get more comfortable for the night Ulquiorra made his place on her sofa where he asserted he would spend the night not seeing the need in Orihime going out of her way to make a spare bed for him, not wanting to argue with him Orihime simply sat down next to him idly turning on the TV more for background ambience than to actually watch anything, a little over an hour later Ulquiorra found himself blankly staring at the screen whilst Orihime slept soundly next to him with her head resting on his shoulder, it had been tiring day for her so Ulquiorra let the sudden invasion of his personal space pass and even found himself idly playing with her hair twirling it around his fingers as he took faint interest in the news story playing on the screen

Glancing down at Orihime Ulquiorra felt a strange warm sensation in his chest as he watched her sleeping peacefully against his shoulder, whilst the sensation was pleasant it confused Ulquiorra greatly as he had never felt anything like it before, removing his fingers from her hair he gently ran his hand down her back making Orihime sigh in her sleep as Ulquiorra turned off the TV and shut his eyes quickly falling to sleep himself

The next morning Orihime awoke finding herself laid out on the couch with a blanket laid gently over her with Ulquiorra fastening up his shirt on the other side of the room "I used your shower facilities, I trust that is ok" he stated plainly "you should get ready, school starts in half an hour" he added prompting Orihime to jump up and rush into the bathroom

Over the course of the next few days, weeks and eventually months Ulquiorra slowly gained the trust of Ichigo and the others eventually becoming a normal part of their daily lives, working beside them on Shinigami missions, socializing with them at school and home, well as best he could eventually getting to the point that everything he said didn't draw wary glances from the others and they openly came to him for advice on matters that involve Hueco Mundo and the surviving Arrancar, as well as becoming what could be called friends with Ichigo and the others Ulquiorra and Orihime found themselves becoming closer with each passing day, the warm pleasant feeling returning to his chest whenever he was near her and another much colder harsher feeling whenever she was around other men and with each passing day he found himself more and more puzzled by the feelings and if he didn't learn of their meaning he felt as if he would go mad

"I have a question to ask you Onna" he stated one night as he and Orihime arrived back at her apartment after school causing the redhead to look up at him quizzically "what is the meaning of this sensation in my chest?" he questioned taking hold of Orihime's wrist placing her hand on his chest where his shirt parted

As her fingers touched his pectorals Orihime gasped as she felt his frantic heartbeat "your heart is racing! Are you sick?" she asked him concerned placing her hand to his forehead to check his temperature finding his skin as cool as always

"If this is a sickness then you are its source" Ulquiorra stated making Orihime blush bright red as she looked at him with shock "every time I am around you I get this sensation in my chest, pounding and hot, it brings pain and elation all at once, tell me what it means woman" the ex-Arrancar asserted piercing Orihime's eyes with his sharp gaze

"You really don't know? Didn't Urahara tell you how the body works?" Orihime asked as she quickly worked out what Ulquiorra was asking, despite being a Hollow for what could have been centuries his Gigai was designed to be that of a late teenager like she was meaning it would react in the same ways a teenagers would around someone they found attractive or even had feelings for

"Only the basics, that the body needs oxygen, sustenance and sleep to survive, all of which I was already aware of" Ulquiorra explained "Yoruichi attempted to tell me about other functions of the body but I ignored her, what she spoke of wasn't essential for survival so they weren't worth my attention, neither were her lewd attempts to teach me via her body"

Orihime couldn't help but smile a little at that last part; Yoruichi of course would have tried to teach Ulquiorra about the more adulterated urges of the body and was slightly surprised that she let herself get blown off by the ex-Arrancar so quickly, probably because he wouldn't have reacted in the same way Ichigo used to meaning it wasn't as fun for her "well first of all the 'pounding' is your heart rate increasing, you know about that right?" the redhead asked to which Ulquiorra simply nodded "when your heart races like this it is normally because of deep emotional feelings, do you have feelings for me Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra was silent for a few moments as if deep in thought before exhaling heavily "I have….what could be described as a great fondness for you Onna, I want you safe, I want you happy and the thought of anyone else making you happy deeply disturbs me, Kurosaki, the Quincy, anyone that isn't myself" he explained and Orihime couldn't help but feel her heart warm, when she had first met the emotionless Espada two years earlier she had never expected such words out of him but now they sounded almost natural "these sensations, these…..feelings confuse me woman but I do not find them unnerving"

"That's good, what you're feeling is a good emotion" Orihime replied taking Ulquiorra's hand entwining their fingers smiling as the ex-Espada started at their clasped fingers "I feel the same for you" she admitted squeezing his hand tighter

"I see, Grimmjow used to speak of when I used to watch over you in Hueco Mundo, he would comment on how we were what humans would call a 'couple' as it were, I never understood the term or how he knew of it either but he mentioned of an act he would accuse us of performing whenever I was sent to check on you"

"And what was that?" Orihime asked to which Ulquiorra answered by leaning down to firmly capture her mouth with his making her freeze at the sudden action, his lips felt both hard and soft at the same time sending a shiver down Orihime's spine as she quickly sunk into the kiss but after a few moments without any movement from Ulquiorra it was made obvious that he had only heard of the most basic form of kissing, after a few more seconds Ulquiorra pulled away to gauge Orihime's reaction only for her to let go of his hand and grab his face with both of hers to drag him back into a much deeper more heated kiss

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as he felt Orihime's tongue push passed his lips to enter his mouth, was this what Grimmjow meant when the Sexta used to taunt him? He never truly paid attention to the blue haired Espada merely humouring him with occasional nods and glances as he never had any interest in what he talked about but to his great surprise he found himself enjoying Orihime's embrace on several different levels, some in a more affectionate way finding satisfaction in the warmth of Orihime's presence and some in a more carnal fashion as his heart started to pound again pumping blood more south than he had expected

Winding her fingers into Ulquiorra's hair Orihime moaned into the kiss pressing herself flush against his body acting on pure instinct alone, she hadn't intended for the kiss to go this far but she just couldn't stop herself especially as Ulquiorra started to slowly reciprocate placing his hands on her supple behind making her jolt slightly against him before melting into his hold letting her tongue meld around his, moving her hands to wrap her arms around his shoulders Orihime hopped up to wind her long legs around his waist mewling into his mouth as he held her to him as if she was lighter than air

Breaking the kiss for air Orihime rested her forehead against Ulquiorra's panting heavily as he breathed slightly more heavily than usual through his nose, she was about to ask him if the kiss they just shared was what Grimmjow used to taunt him about when she suddenly felt something poking between her legs making her gasp and look down "did Grimmjow talk about that too?" she asked to which Ulquiorra just nodded ever so slightly looking just as surprised as she was at how his body had reacted

It was her instincts to push away from Ulquiorra, believing that they were going at a pace far too fast for where they were in their relationship but she didn't want to stop, being so close to him awakened a fire inside her that she didn't want doused, as he had mentioned feeling what she had guessed was anger and disgust when she was around other men she had felt the same when he was approached by female classmates who found his cold aloofness attractive, even Tatsuki admitted that he was handsome though thankfully his outward lack of emotion was a total turn off for her "can we….do you want to….?" Orihime panted as her cheeks flushed bright red wrapping her legs tighter around Ulquiorra's waist, he must have thought she was making a complete fool of herself and ruined the mood between them, he respected her when she was strong, not a stammering idiot too scared to outwardly say what she wanted

She was about to push away and tell him to forget what she had said when she gasped feeling his hold on her tighten holding her in place, looking back to the ex-Espada she found him staring up at her with his normal cold green eyes before he gave a small almost unnoticeable nod "it seems we share the same desire Onna" he spoke coolly sending another shiver along Orihime's spine making her shudder in his grasp as a light whimper escaped her lips

Without another word Ulquiorra proceeded to carry Orihime to her bedroom opening the door with his shoulder before carefully placing her on the bed hovering over her as she laid shivering beneath him, as her heart pounded Orihime let out a shuddering breathe as Ulquiorra leaned down to press his mouth to the nape of her neck sending blissful shudders through her veins, one of his hands keeping hers pinned above her head whilst the other one travelled lower, her chocolate brown eyes following it as it moved to her chest gently taking hold of one of her firm mounds making her back arch at the sudden sensation "ah! I thought…..I thought you didn't…." she gasped before stopping as Ulquiorra suddenly moved to rest his forehead against herself staring piercingly into her eyes

"I understand the basic motions of copulation Onna, I just merely did not see the need in doing so with any other woman" he explained plainly as he moved his hands to the first button of Orihime's blouse pausing as he continued to stare as if asking if she wanted him to continue, biting her lip Orihime took a deep breath and nodded to which Ulquiorra started to undo her blouse painfully slowly, the sounds of the buttons popping open echoing in the near silent room revealing more and more skin with every passing second causing her to break out in goosebumps until her blouse was fully open revealing her lacy bra

Sitting up on her elbows Orihime helped Ulquiorra rid her of her top sliding it off of her shoulders and arms before moving her hands to the buttons of his shirt undoing them as fast as her shaking fingers would allow before finally opening it, as she did so she couldn't help but let out a small aroused moan at the sight of his tight pectorals and his toned four pack gently running her fingers from his chest to his abdomen, when she had first met him she had thought that his pure white skin made him look sickly but now he practically shone in the light of the setting sun coming through the window

As her fingertips explored his abdominal muscles Ulquiorra moved his hands to the straps of her bra slowly pulling them down from her shoulders before stopping silently asking for her permission to continue again, taking another deep breath Orihime nodded raising her back to let him reach behind her to undo the clasp of her bra before pulling it off letting her large breasts bounce free, the next few seconds seemed to last forever as Ulquiorra stared down at her exposed chest making the redheads cheeks flush bright red, again Ulquiorra didn't say a word but Orihime could plainly see his eyes dilate at the sight of her breasts meaning that he was aroused by the sight of them

Over the next few minutes the rest of their clothes were removed landing scattered on the floor as they took in their naked bodies, Orihime feeling both excitement and nervousness as she eyed Ulquiorra's erect length, he was far from porn star standard but she was sure just by looking that he was above average size, she tried her hardest to resist the urge to cover her private parts as Ulquiorra's cold green eyes scanned her body feeling her heart beating so fast she was scared it was going to jump out of her chest especially when a low predatory growl escaped his throat

"Are you ready for this Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked gently spreading her legs and settling himself between them, the tip of his manhood carefully prodding against her slit "command it and I shall stop"

"I want this" Orihime replied taking hold of Ulquiorra's shoulders "just….be gentle"

Giving a slight nod Ulquiorra slowly began to push into Orihime watching her every expression ready to stop at a moment's notice if she showed any kind of extreme pain despite the fact that sheer pleasure was coursing through his veins with every seconds that passed, digging her nails into his shoulders Orihime panted heavily gasping as she felt Ulquiorra stretch her to her limits digging her heels into his lower back to help ground herself as the sensations wracked her body, tears streamed down her cheeks as Ulquiorra finally bottomed out inside of her making her feel more full than she ever had before "oh fuck Ulquiorra!" she cried out wrapping her arms fully around his neck pulling him flush to her winding her legs around his waist as well as she shook from the overpowering sensations their union brought her

Momentarily stunned by Orihime's sudden bout of bad language and vice grip on him Ulquiorra held still sliding his hands under her back to hold her to him waiting until she had fully adjusted to him, gritting his teeth he fought back to long dormant primal urge to just take the woman as he realized just how good it felt to have her under him and pressed against him so tightly, her large bust squashed against his pectoral muscles and her warm silk soft skin sharply contrasting against his cold almost marble hard hide

After several long minutes that seemed to last a lifetime Orihime's grip started to relax and she let out a low content sigh as any discomfort she felt from his penetration completely faded away, letting Ulquiorra lift his head slightly Orihime gazed into his eyes and gave him a sweet smile and a nod showing that she was ready for him to move to which the ex-Espada nodded back and started to slowly thrust into her

The rest of the night for both of them soon became a sexual haze, Orihime unable to comprehend anything but just how good Ulquiorra was making her feel experiencing the first orgasm she had ever had that wasn't brought on by her own hand followed by soon by several others as Ulquiorra made sure to find and stimulate every erogenous zone on her body leaving the redhead more than satisfied when the act was done coaxing one final orgasm out of her when he filled her with his seed

When Ulquiorra pulled out and rolled off of her Orihime lay back completely boneless, her skin shimmering with sweat as she panted heavily enough to make her breasts bounce slightly "that was….I can't believe we….wow" she panted wiping the sweat from her brown with one hand whilst the other interlinked with Ulquiorra's

"I am pleased you found it satisfying Onna" Ulquiorra replied with a barely noticeable smirk on his lips as Orihime squeezed his hand affectionately

"So what now? Are we….together?" Orihime asked almost nervously looking over with hope in her eyes

After a moment's pause Ulquiorra turned to face her "the concept of human relationships still baffles me" he responded making Orihime's heart sink "but I was hoping you would ask such a question, I just hope you're prepared for Kurosaki's and the Quincy's reactions to us being together" he added bringing Orihime's hand to his lips gently grazing them along her knuckles making her giggle lightly, he still had a lot to learn when it came to showing and even understanding the concept of affection but she was sure that she could teach him no matter how long it would take

She did manage to at least make him understand the importance of holding hands when out in public helped show off that she was taken which he quickly agreed happy that the number of guys that approached Orihime decreased rapidly when they were seen together in such a way, the look on Ichigo's and Uryu's face when they entered class that morning was a definite bonus as well

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
